Too Late
by Flashingthunder
Summary: Icestar had to go through sorrows ever since she was a kit. She would always blame Starclan for being "too late" Sound way better then the summary sounds. Rated T for safety!


**Hello readers! This is a challenge I wanted to do in the forum _Blazeclan_! This is my first time to do a challenge, so correct me if I did my stuff a bit wrong, okay? Now onto the story! Main cast:**

**Icekit-White she-cat with enchanting sea-green eyes and plume tail**

* * *

I was an energetic kit. Cheerful and adventurous, I would get into any kind of mischief. My sister, Flowerkit, was the complete opposite. She would be quiet and contained, not liking to break rules. We were dear to each other's hearts, no matter what anyone said. We were never seen without each other.

Until that day

I had wanted to see the outside world hidden and told about to me. I would whine and beg my mother to let me go out and see it, even for a little while. As usual, I got "No" for an answer.

But that word could never contain me, everyone knew that. But what I did next made them shocked.

It was night. I was planning to sneak out of camp for a while and go on a midnight stroll, then return safely, no one suspecting a thing.

But Flowerkit, sensing her little sister's absence, woke up and looked hopelessly at my small paw prints. Sighing, she got up and followed them, hoping that I hadn't gotten far.

She knew that waking up the adult's would make me embarrassed and unhappy, along with making me do chores. Flowerkit had to gag at what the apprentice's told us. So, not wanting me to do that, she went, not knowing about her future demise.

I had gone far out. I was in love with the beautiful scenery and couldn't wait to be an apprentice. I had reached the end of the forest when she heard a snarl.

A big badger was there, its yellow teeth shown and angry red eyes. I flattened her ears and let out a tiny hiss. I knew well I couldn't dodge that powerful blow from its claws so, I prepared for her doom. I was awaiting the deadly blow, but before I could feel the fast, sharp claws of the badger, I heard a dull_ "Thud"_

I opened her eyes, and I couldn't believe my eyes. A crumpled body was on the ground. Flowerkit's beautiful dark pelt was bloodied by the powerful blow.

_"Flowerkit!"_

I cried loudly. Almost immedietly, yowls of cats were heard. Pawsteps, heard about. "Flowerkit!" I cried, rushing towards my sister.

_'Starclan, please, I beg of you! Make my sister please! Take me instead! I don't care, I want Flowerkit to live!'_ I thought, heart beating faster.

"Sister."

I had froze. I couldn't believe my luck. _'Oh, thank you Starclan! Thank you, tha-'_

"I love you... Goodbye, my dear little sister." Flowerkit murmured, a dull sound coming from her as her head dropped to the ground.

My mind went blank. As blank as the look of my dear sister's eyes. I walked calmly to Flowerkit's body. "Sister." I murmured, the badger roaring at her. "Wake up. We have to go home already. Wake up... Wake up..." I murmured, eyes watery.

A loud yowl came from the bushes as Wildstar and other warriors rushed out. They attacked the badger viciously as I tried to wake up my sister from her "Sleep". The medicine cat and a warrior came and took us away. All I could do was yowl at them not to take my sister away. "_GET_ _AWAY_ _FROM_ _MY_ _SISTER!" _I screamed at them _"SHE'S NOT DEAD!"_ But they shook their heads sadly.

The battle ended. The clan won, but at a great cost. Flowerkit, dead and I would foolishly tried to kill myself. Days past by slowly and everyone would beg for me to go back to normal.

"Come on Icekit! Starclan wouldn't be happy with you."

_"But Starclan was too late, too late to save her."_

* * *

I eventually half-heartedly got over it and became an apprentice. I was silent and would almost never laugh. I became obsessive over her friends and family. I was amazing in fighting, hunting and even about medicine because I knew that Flowerkit longed to be a medicine cat, but the thought of separating with me made her think differently.

The only friends I wanted after the incident was my parents, Cherrystar, Sweetkit, a kit who was bubbly and stubborn and Hawkpaw. I would push away any cat who tried to befriend me, earning me the lonely trait.

Two days before my final assessment, greencough struck the clan. Sweetkit had been struck and immediately died, and my parents were terribly sick with it as well. I ran away and went to the moon stone to pray for my parent's safety and to get over Sweetkit's death.

But when I returned, it was too late. My parents had died. I arrived shortly after getting over Sweetkit, only for my grief to widen. I would bluntly ask how my parent's health was going and who was buried, their reply was a sad shake.

After that, I never spoke and never cared. I would look on glumly and would attack any cat who would approach me, but never would I be vanished due to my _sad, pitiful _story. I eventually became an outcast to the Clans. They thought I didn't care about my family, friends, or clan! How wrong they thought of me.

But my silence was shown to all cats except _them. They _care for me. _They _didn't abandon me. I loved Hawkpaw fiercely and Cherrystar taught me wisely. I would give my life for them.

I would play with them and always be there for them, always taking their side no matter right or wrong.

No matter how powerful the enemy is, I would fight the Clans for them!

_"Starclan was too late again... They're always too late. They probably never cared for my mental being."_

* * *

I eventually became Iceflower, in honor of Flowerkit , though most cats call me Iceheart due to my so called "lack of emotions" or because I "act like I don't care". Rumors fly throughout the Clans because of my story. Whispers go behind my back as I ignore them. They will never know.

_"I heard when she was a kit, Iceflower used her own sister as a shield against a badger, resulting in her death!"_

Lies.

_"Really? I've heard that she ran away from home when she was an apprentice because she hated her parents and wanted them to die."_

They don't know what happened.

_"I know a rumor about her toying with Hawkblaze to make Dustbreeze jealous. How mean is she?!"_

I don't know who he is. Maybe that brown cat that always tries to approach me... But it's not true.

_"I heard that her Clan doesn't want her and is trying to bargain with other Clans to adopt her. I hope that's not true, because she would try to claw our eyes out!"_

Cherrystar would never do that to me.

_"They say that Iceheart is an unwanted product from the Dark Forest sent here because even they don't want her"_

That one hurts, well to other cats, but I can hold back from shoving their tails down their throats.

_"I know that she is using Cherrystar for her status as leader."_

I would never do that.

They would never know I had feelings, the pain I've been through, the pressure laid on my back and the fact that I was fragile.

I sighed as I headed out the den. I growled in annoyance at how hot it was. Hawkblaze bounced over happily and licked my cheek "Woah, woah, easy there! What's the big rush?" I asked as he grinned "Stoneheart is stepping down from his role as a deputy! I wonder who'll get the position...?"

"Maybe it'll be you." A voice came from behind us. I narrowed my eyes at the approaching rival.

There, stood my rival in love was Flowerleaf. Not only did I deepise her for being my rival, but also for having my sister's name.

She purred at Hawkblaze, not getting the message that we're mates. I growled at her, though she didn't notice. Hawkblaze, on the other hand was puzzled "Why me?" He asked. Her response was sort of... Infuriating to say the least "Why because, you're strong, smart, brave and _handsome" _She said in a giddy voice. Oh how I wanted to shove her severed eyes down her throat.

Hawkblaze, being sensible, could already see a cat fight was about to break out. He sighed and led me towards the forest.

I immediately went to the nearest tree and started to claw it in a fit of rage with my long, sharp nails. "You need to lose your temper." Hawkblaze said lightly. I responded "I'd rather have badgers raid the camp, a forest fire, and a fox for a mate rather then lose my temper."

Hawkblaze laughed at how cold I was. "Are you done now? I think we should go back to camp because I hear Cherrystar yowling." I snorted "The other side of the world should hear her then."

We headed back to camp after my tantrum. Cherrystar looked at the gathering crowd, twitching her tail as she saw me and Hawkblaze.

"Thunderclan!" She called out to the clan "Stoneheart have informed me that he no longer wishes to be the deputy and wishes to be an elder. I would like to thank him for handling us in his duty."

"Stoneheart! Stoneheart! Stoneheart!" The clan chanted.

Cherrystar waited for the chant to finish, as it was her former deputy and it would be rude to interrupt. The cats around me stopped yowling and Cherrystar took a step again.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that their spirits may hear and approve my choice, the new deputy will be-" the name was cut off as a certain brown cat walked before her. He smirked "The honor will be mine, Cherrystar." Arrogant tom. Maybe, just maybe, Cherrystar will ask me to claw him later.

Cherrystar seemed annoyed at the tom for interrupting her "I'm sorry Dustbreeze, but it's not you." She mocked. "Oh. His name is Dustbreeze. Never knew." I purposely thought out loud, enhancing his embarresment. Laughters came from the clan as I didn't even know the name of the cat who is _still _trying to court me.

Dustbreeze ears went down from both disappointment and embarrassment. Hawkblaze grinned like the idiot he was at my behavior.

Cherrystar then coughed, ruining the moment. "Now that that is clear, the new deputy of the clan will be Iceflower!" I felt shock bite on my tail as she announced the new deputy. Eyes looked on me as I padded towards her. "I'll kill you later." I growled as she started again. "Iceflower, do you accept your new duty as deputy?" I reluctantly nodded.

Cherrystar grinned like an idiot as she was an idiot. "Meeting dismissed!" she screamed as she ran away from me like a kit. "Immature Cherry?" I screeched at her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see what's-her-face "Ummmm... Iceflower? You should... Send out the patrol out already..." I sighed "Okay, you go with... Those three for border, and maybe hunt and if any of them has an apprentice, bring him or her." I said while secretly cursed at my social skills and pointed at a mini group huddled together.

After the patrol assigning, I collapsed then and there from exhaustion. An amused purr came from behind me as Hawkblaze came into my vision "Kill me now." I groaned. He sighed "Yea, yea, you don't want to talk to anyone." He said as he left me to my rest.

* * *

I whined as I was pulled into the medicine cat by an immature Cherry. I had vomited and had belly aches for a long time. 3 days. 3 days had passed ever since the ceremony.

The medicine cat, as I had dubbed "Silver" was checking me everywhere! I would have snarled and stomped out. But I was tired and sleepy all over.

Silver gasped as she felt my stomach. I groaned "What is it?" She smiled, seemingly guilty "You're expecting."

By the time she pronounced the last letter, I was out and searching fo Hawkblaze. Instantly, her former personality forgotten, she was chasing me while yowling at me to come back. Angry Silver is scary.

I had escaped to the forest since I heard Hawkblaze here. I was planning to scare him though. I could hear his voice with another cat's though. I couldn't tell who it was. He was seriously talking to whoever it is, and it was about kits.

I narrowed my eyes as I sneakily stalked through the forest. I could see his ginger and brown fur closely now, followed by... A grey one?! I would have cried out because that was _Flowerleaf_! Flowerleaf as in my rival in love?! What was she doing with my mate?!

My heart fell in two when I saw Hawkblaze lick her muzzle and Flowerleaf crouched in a suggestive position. I lost it.

I chuckled loudly. Hawkblaze, who had actually tried to stop Flowerleaf from doing that, looked around. "So I'm actually the one with a broken heart." I said, stepping out, eyes cold.

Hawkblaze panicked "No, no, no, Iceflower, you got this wrong! Flowerleaf wanted a chat and suddenly she crouched into that position!" He said, panic in his voice.

My once thought thawed heart had been frozen yet again.

_"I hate you!" _I screamed at him "You thought I was nothing, didn't you! You thought I didn't care about you! I hate you! I hate you. I hate you..." I whispered at the end.

My face had become calm, as if I had no more emotions to give him. I turned and walked away. Suddenly halting, I said calmly "And by the way, I'm expecting your kits." I did 't turn. I didn't want to see it. To see his face.

_"I was too late that time. Or Starclan was too late. I didn't care anymore about him anyway"_

* * *

_'No emotions' _I told myself_ 'No emotions'_

Everyone often told me I was the best deputy around, despite having no apprentice.

Me, myself is mystified why Cherryster told me I would be the deputy with no apprentice. Didn't matter now. She was dead. She had been killed, assassinated by Dustbreeze. Unluckily, on her last life too.

He went crazy after I rejected him for the three thousandth, eight hundred, and sixty-seventh time. He thought that after he killed Immature Cherry and I became leader, that I would thank him, and later fall in love with him. Weirdo. Don't worry though. I clawed his tail off and shoved it in his throat and enjoyed him choke to death. Everyone thinks I'm crazy now. Well she was my mentor, friend and she was my only "family" left. Don't judge me.

I was approaching Hawkblaze, my adorable kits with me. Two girls and two toms. Rainkit, Cloudkit, Blazekit and Badgerkit. They were two weeks old and the queens were pretty insane about their cuteness. I don't get it though.

They all had my large sea-green eyes and plume tail, but different colors. Rainkit was a light grey, Cloudkit had my white coat but it was darker, Blazekit had a fire-colored coat and Badgerkit was white with blackish-brown stripes.

Hawkblaze looked at me nervously. I had never talked to him after that. Even if he wasn't cheating, I would have killed him for talking to Flowerleaf. I had already realized after we were long gone, he wasn't, but my pride was too strong.

"Hawkblaze." I said, my voice dry and chalky "These are my kits." He winced when I said "my" and not "our" I could care less though. "They look-" he said, looking at them "-beautiful..." I growled softly at him. He flinched "We need to talk." he muttered. I nodded icily. "Sundown. At the forest where I found out." I snarled. He nodded in both fear and relief.

He was grief stricken when I left him. For three straight days, he refused to eat, sleep or go on a patrol. I had to threaten him so that he won't be thought as worthless. I sighed as I remembered dragging his sorry butt to a patrol.

It was sundown already. I stood obediently on the clearing. _'He's late'_ I thought grumpily. My ears indicated a noise coming from the bushes. Hawkblaze ran out and hid behind me, cowering in fear. I snorted at his sorry state. _"Hawky~"_ A familiar voice came out.

I had the urge to puke at the nickname, then roll about in laughter "Hawky? I swear Flowerleaf, I know you're insane, but now I think your demented." I said calmly, keeping my demeanor in. I heard a grumble as the familiar grey pelt came out.

"Iceheart" she said coolly. I flinched slightly at the name, feeling stiffening behind me. "Flowerkit." I responded "Immature as ever, but of course, not the best." Images of Immature Cherry came to me, her tactics as funny as ever.

Flowerleaf bristled at the insult but smoothly laid it down as if it never happened. "What are you doing with _my_ precious mate?" she said innocently, Hawkblaze, to my surprise, snarled at the response "Flowerleaf! For the last time! I am not your mate and never was!" he snapped. I gazed at him in surprise, as he was usually docile around me.

I sighed. "Flowerleaf, by orders of your clan leader, I _politely_ ask of you to go back to camp." I growled _'Before I slice your throat.' _

Flowerleaf gaped at me and opened her mouth in protest before thinking better and left, glaring at me.

Hawkblaze sighed in relief. "Finally!" he yowled out loud, shocking me. He noticed me and his happy gaze became serious. We stayed quiet for a while.

Wanting to break the awkward silence, I returned to my cold self and asked him "So, Hawkblaze, what business do we need to do?" I said icily. Hawkblaze shook his pelt and looked at me "It's about our kits." He stated.

"They're not you're kits."

"Then who's the father?"

"Nobody."

Hawkblaze snorted at my response. I glared at him wearily. I sighed "Yes Hawkblaze, I know they're yours. I don't care though." Hawkblaze probably looked as sad as me when I left him.

"Icestar, Flowerleaf said she wanted to chat with me, get to know me better, but then all of a sudden she did that!" he protested. I eyed him down suspiciously "Then what was with the lick on the muzzle?" by this time I was even _begging Starclan_ for the answer. Hawkblaze replied "She told me that she decided to stop begging to be my mate, I replied on what every cat would have done. Thank her."

My heart beat slowed as I heard this. I looked at him, straight in the eye "Promise you're telling me the truth?" he nodded. As fast as I could, I leapt on him, happy as I can be.

Maybe Starclan was late for a purpose.

* * *

**Well, I'm done here. This actually took me 3 months to write due to me being lazy… ehehehe… Anyway, this actually took more words then the warriors, which was about, I don't know, 700? Anyway this is a challenge for Blazeclan, a forum that's as hyper as a kid on sugar rush (No offense intended) **


End file.
